Yours Truly
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: OneShot! The Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess have always been on the best of sisters until...


A/N Hey all! Recently I was playing Harvest Moon DS. I ran into a random dream the showed the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess being the best of sisters. That was so sweet that I decided to write a fanfic about their sisterhood. Please note that I haven't played very many HM games so this is solely based on the DS version. And I don't know their real names, so I made up my own ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

The valley was always lush with greenery at this time of the year. Birds filled the air with their glorious tunes and radiant sunlight filtered through leafy trees. Fish swam playfully as streams twisted and trickled. Wispy breezes danced across the open sky and rustled through the soft grass. Suave Weeping Willows swayed while delicate flowers tottered.

All in all, it was the height of serenity. The pleasant spring weather always made me feel warm and excited inside. Even though one might think it fit for dreaming sweet dreams; for me it was a time for adventures.

I rolled over and positioned my book so I could easily read. It was a chore to study at such time but I continued reading to please my sister. I knew she would be proud of me; she never liked it when I loafed around.

Ah…my sister…There was no one in the world who I'd rather please. She meant more to me than all the diamond and pearls that resided deep within caverns. Everyone refers to my sister as the 'Harvest Goddess' but to me, she'll always be my Helena.

My eyes drifted away from my book as I thought of my dear sibling. It was required of her to keep a title so that people would treat her with respect. She wasn't haughty though and insisted that I have a title too, in order to keep us somewhat equal. Even though it didn't mean much anything, I called myself the 'Witch Princess'. But, between the two of us, I was 'Wendy' and she was 'Helena.'

Our mother had died when we were both very young. But every loss comes with a small gain. Ever since that sorrowing event, my sister has acted almost like a mother to me. We've always been inseparable and enjoyed everything together. But the sweetest thing she did for me was to just be there for me. Whenever I was hurt, she'd be there to comfort me and I never had to face difficulties alone.

My sister wasn't here with me because of her duties to the harvest king. It was her responsibility to fill our mother's shoes. I'm not at all jealous that she has such an important role whereas I'm a nobody. In fact, I would hate the responsibility. However, even though I don't show it, I'm lonely. I hate being lonely.

I usually speak my mind but never to Helena. The job means so much to her and it would hurt me so much to make her upset, so I hold my tongue. As a result, I'm still lonely but at least my sister can maintain the balance of things without having to worry about me.

However, recently I've been having so much fun. I worry farmers by making their livestock sick and I delight in breaking up couples. I know that it's wrong but I don't do _that_ much damage.

I smiled as I opened my bag. Rolling up my sleeves, I worked on sowing Helena's birthday present. I really hate sowing and I'm not good at it but it's really the only thing I can think of to give her… I _must_ to have a present for her, after all.

There's only one thing I don't like about Helena and that's her tendency to always say "Tadaaaaaaaaa" whenever she uses that transporting spell. It's the most annoying thing EVER! I don't know why that get on my nerves so much…It just does…

~That Night~

"Oh, sis…Oh, sister…" I walked up to her, smiling wide. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That was quick!" Helena smiled sarcastically.

"You too!" I joked back.

"This is your invitation." she muttered as she handed me a note. "I just can't wait…"

"Me neither!." I exclaimed. A calm breeze rippled across the lake as she smiled at me.

"Well, sister." I gave her a small nudge and a wink.

"So what happened?" she asked, dubiously.

"Argh, did you forget what day it is?"

"Oh."

"That's right, today is your birthday!" I exclaimed "My sister, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"So, here…It's not very good but…" I pulled the stuffed bear out of my bag and handed it to her.

"It's cute. Thanks. I'll treasure it."

"But sister, thank you very much."

"I was the one who given a present, so I should be the thankful one…"

"Oh, that's right. I made you cake too. Will you come over to eat it?"

"Of course." she said and wrapped her shawl over herself securely.

"Let's go right now!"

"Wa-wait! The cake isn't going to run away if we don't hurry."

"That's not it. It will lose it's flavor!" I exclaimed and pulled her arm."I just want you to eat something that's a bit tasty!"

"Oh, I see. Let's go then!"

"That's why I really like you."

The cake was probably the best thing I've ever baked. It filled my heart with warmth to see my sister enjoy herself. Giving really is more pleasing than getting.

I glanced down at my invitation. It was for the Harvest Sprite tea party. Those don't come every day and this was was particularly exciting because Kappa was going to be there too…

~Later~

I kicked the door open and practically shouted. "The. Worst. Party. EVER!" I threw myself on my bed and cried bitter tears. Out of all the most selfish and horrid things that could happen, this was truly the worst. I've never been so humiliated and disgraced. I usually don't care about my 'good name' but what happened there was a bit too harsh.

First of all, my sister practically ignored me the whole time and wouldn't introduce me to anyone. Then she kept trying to keep me quiet and wouldn't let anyone talk to me. To top it all off, she pretended that I was foolish and knew nothing about magic.

In all my years of living, I've never experienced such treatment from my sister. It was totally cruel and uncalled for. I knew that it would be hard to get over this…

~That next morning~

I flew down to the beach. My sister was standing by the water. She was probably looking at her reflection and thinking how beautiful she was.

"So, I'm stupid and don't know any magic, huh!" I shouted as I conjured up a spell.

This surprised Helena but she was able to counter. We threw spells at each other until it ended in a draw. Frustrated, I walked away to the 'Goddess Pond'.

"Arrrrrgh! She is so annoying. Her and that 'Tadaaaaa'." I muttered, taking my anger out on her aggravating phrase. "She drives me crazy! Next time I'll cast a spell on her so she can't say 'Tadaaa' anymore!"

Helena suddenly appeared with several harvest sprites."Tadaaaaa"

"Ugh! You again! Take this!" I shouted as I casted a spell.

"Oops, used the wrong spell." I mumbled as I accidentally tuned her into stone. "Let me see…" I tried to undo the spell but mistakenly made her disappear.

"You! What did you do to the Harvest Goddess?" one of the sprites asked.

"Quiet! Hmm… I must have sent her to another world." a smile found it's way onto my face as I decided the sprites needed some punishment. "All 101 of you will go bring her back!"

And, in a poof of smoke, they were gone. I felt kinda bad about the whole ordeal but it was her just deserts, in my opinion.

~Later~

The Winter wind rapped against my door and windows. My cauldron bubbled away monotonously as I paced around my cottage. Books were thrown around in piles and my shelves were very disorderly.

I was trying to find a spell to bring my sister back. It was more than eight months since I last saw her. Apparently the farmer who I entrusted to bring her back was worthless. I just couldn't let this go on any longer.

I flipped through countless books but I couldn't find the counter spell. "Maybe I am really bad at magic" I thought. I threw myself on my bed as tears of remorse filled my eyes.

"There, there. It's not as bad as all that."

Startled, I looked up only to see the face of my sister. "H-Helena? B-but how?"

"I just arrived. I don't know how, but I'm back!"

"Sister…Oh sister"

"There, there." she patted me lovingly. "Now, I believe we got something to talk about."

"Yeah…What made you do what you did?"

"Well, you were being a bad girl and I felt the need to punish you. I was also really proud of myself and wanted all the attention…I did realize I went too far, so I brought some Harvest sprites with me. We were going to all apologize and proclaim a new and better tea party when you transported us to a different world. Anyhow, I do apologize. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, yes of course. Can you forgive me too?"

"It's all forgiven and forgotten. But now there's a little something I want you to do for me and that's to stop messing things up and to be honest."

"Honest?"

"Yes. You do hide your true feelings from me, don't you."

"Yeah…Well… I don't like how you are always saying "Tadaaaa" and I've been lonely…Ever since you became the 'Harvest Goddess'…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise I'll spend more time with you and I'll stop saying 'Tadaaaa' all the time. I'll get the Harvest Sprites together for another tea party too."

"Thank you, sister." was all that I could say.

Apparently no relationship can go without a few bumps. I certainly learned that. But I also learned that with every mistake I get the urge to try harder. I'm certainly going to be the best sister I can possibly be from now on, no matter what happens!


End file.
